


Just a lazy Sunday

by Sylencia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield, happy ending but not so happy, i don't know how to tag, some might need a box of kleenex with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo thought he was going to have a lazy boring Sunday. But odds are always against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic about The Hobbit and my first fic in 10 years out of the Naruto Universe.  
> I am really happy how it turned out and I hoped I'll be able to write some more because I love the ship !
> 
> Also please forgive me if I made mistakes about the Universe, I tried to check facts and I haven't read the book in years, only seen the movies so let's say it's based on the movies ?

It was Sunday. A Sunday just like any other sunday before. A lazy one. Bag-End seemed to be sleeping, there was no sound inside the Hobbit-hole and it was surprising. Second breakfast was coming and Bilbo Baggins wouldn't miss this one, would he ? He already missed his first meal and that wasn't like him at all.  
  
But Bilbo Baggins was still in his bed, half asleep and trying to not to snooze again. He kept stretching like a cat, wrapped in his covers, making pillows fall from the bed and groaning as he didn't want to get out of the bed just yet. He didn't have a clue why but waking up seemed like the worst thing to do right now. All he wanted was to go back to sleep, hold a pillow in his arms and wait until a better time to leave his bed.

However, one part of his body wouldn't agree with him and his stomach began to make such undignified noises, basically begging for food and Bilbo couldn't win this battle. He already missed a meal and missing second breakfast would mess with all his schedule. Couldn't argue with this. So he rolled over once again, trashing in his sheets as he was tangled in the middle of them, he pushed them again and his feet were soon on the ground as he sat up.

His hair seemed as messy as possible, while he ran a hand in it, scratching the back of his head and yawning with a light noise, he stretched, making his joints crack and he finally stood up, tumbling toward his dressing grown to put it on. Then, he let his feet take him to the kitchen, put water to boil over the last embers of the night, added wood in the fireplace and he sat down at his dining table, scrubbing his face and glancing outside.

Summer was coming to an end, in Hobbiton but the days were still as sunny as ever and just as hot. He had been sleeping with open windows for the last two months, there were no thieves here, no one would come and steal anything. Well, he always had in mind that Lobelia was after his spoons and would probably sneak in if she had a chance but all the Shire knew that Bilbo was now armed with that weird looking small sword and they wouldn't dare try it.

The singing of the birds came to his ears and Bilbo closed his eyes, just for a moment, so he could savor this simple thing. It felt as if he hadn't heard it for years now, as if he had been almost deaf but they were so loud, so beautiful and it made him shiver. Or was it because of the warm breeze floating around him, encouraging him to spend his whole day outside ? All in all, it was going to be a perfect day and Bilbo was happy with it.

The sound of the boiling water interrupted his reverie and Bilbo's eyes snapped open, he rushed to the pot, burnt his fingers as he tried to lift it without the dishcloth to protect his soft skin and, mumbling some insults, poured the hot water in the tea-pot. He then added the tea leaves, sat down again, waiting for it to infuse and to cool down a bit.

His mind dozed off again, as he was having a hard time trying to stay awake now and Bilbo stood up again, slowly walked to his pantry, for cheese and bacon and this wonderful bread loaf he baked the other night, when he hadn't been able to sleep. It was going to be one light second breakfast, despite his empty stomach and how he missed the first breakfast but it'd be enough until elevenses and he busied himself with cutting slices of the cheese, putting them away on a plate, until he was satisfied with the quantity and he sat down again, poured himself a cup of tea, added sugar and sipped it with closed eyes and a relaxed body.

Nothing could disrupt his morning. Not a thing. Nor the curious bees buzzing not far from his ears and looking for something sweet, nor the distant sound of his neighbors already bickering about how the flowers weren't flowery enough or so.  
  
The heavy knock at the door however, made him jump and the next thing he knew was that hot tea was everywhere, burning his hands and now flavoring his cheese and bread and Bilbo looked toward the door in horror, as if the intruder was responsible of this. Well, yes they were !Who dared bothering his (second) breakfast that way ? Who dared knocking at the door so early in the morning ? It better not be that damn Lobelia again or else !

With a heavy sigh, Bilbo was on his feet again, using a dishcloth to try and dry all the tea on his hands and even on his dressing grown and he groaned as another, louder knock was heard in all Bag-End.

“ Yes!” he called out, waving the dishcloth around in an exasperated manner. “I heard, I am coming !”

Those damn visitors, so early in the morning and they dared being so impatient now ?

He had no time to change his clothes now, did he ? He hoped it was important enough or else, he'd kick the rude intruders all the way to Mordor if he had to.  
Slipping on the tea and wondering if he wasn't going to break his neck on his way, Bilbo trotted to the door as annoyed as he could be, while the visitor was knocking again, unlocked it and pulled it open with his best frown, hopping to show the intruder how angry he was right now.

(He didn't look angry though, with his messy bed hair and tea all over his dressing gown.)

The hooded figure facing him had raised his fist again, in order to go for another knock but both of them were frozen on the spot now. Bilbo couldn't see their face but he would recognize the rest of the character among all the people of Middle Earth. The only smell of smoke and iron was enough for him to do so and his eyes widened and his heart began to race in his chest and he was at loss of words. Now, this was someone he hadn't seen in ages and he had a hard time believing his eyes.

In front of him stood a dwarf. A dwarf hidden under a thick black mantle meant for travels and clothes of the same fashion. Way too hot for the summer weather but not at all for living under a mountain. Heavy boots, large belt with a silver buckle, rings on his fingers and black and silver braids coming from under the hood. There was a pony, also, down the hill behind him and all its harness was undone and placed against the small fence, along with an elvish sword.

“The elves gave you Orcrist back ?”

Perfect. This it perfect, Bilbo Baggins. A king is standing right in front of you and among all the things you could have possibly asked, you chose to ask if the elves gave back the damn sword. Such a sharp tongue.

Bilbo tried not to sigh and shake his head from his own stupidity but a chuckle came from under the hood and it made him freeze again, until hands went to the hood and pushed it back, as to reveal the face of his visitor, even if he knew well who it was. Thorin. Of course it was Thorin. The other dwarfs would send letters, announcing their arrival, sometimes even arriving before their damn letter. But they wouldn't knock. They'd wait for lunch time and they'd invite themselves at Bilbo's table and Bilbo would feed them without a second thought, emptying his pantry for them any time.

But Thorin ? Bilbo never thought he'd see him again.

“Vaguely ..” Thorin answered, looking away from the hobbit and in a tone indicating that “yes” probably wasn't the right answer. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at that, wondering what it took for Thorin to have it back and he then shifted away from the opening.

“Second breakfast ?” he offered, as Thorin stepped inside without a second thought and the dwarf nodded, looking around as if it was the first time he was coming. Or as if he was trying to notice what changed since the last time he came to Bag-end. But it seemed the hobbit hole was just the same as ever, as cozy as it was meant to be.

Closing the door, Bilbo tried not to think about the wet spot on his dressing grown, thinking about how uncomfortable it was until he realized something really important, something he should have noticed way earlier and he forced a smile, stepping closer and he cleared his throat. “Make yourself home, I'll be right back.”

Without waiting for Thorin's answer, Bilbo then rushed to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and he groaned out of frustration, fists waving around him like a mad man. “Why am I always wearing that damn dressing gown ?” he exclaimed, taking it off and nearly ripping it off from the force he made in his movements and clasped his hand on his face, sighing for good and shaking his head. This day wasn't starting as neatly as he thought it'd be.

“You said something ?”

Thorin's voice made him cringe and Bilbo quickly walked to his chest, to find more suitable clothes to meet with the king of Erebor. “No, not at all ! Help yourself with the tea, I'll be right back !”

There was a grunt from the other side of the door and steps moving away.

* * *

Five minutes later, a neatly dressed (and with brushed hair this time) Bilbo was entering the small kitchen again, with a smile plastered on his face as he kept telling himself what a bad host he was, especially for Thorin. The king was sat at the table in the kitchen but it seemed he didn't dare touching anything and Bilbo quickly grabbed the dishcloth so he could finish cleaning the mess he made earlier, placed a cup in front of Thorin. “Tea ?”

Thorin nodded, tea was served and Bilbo poured himself another cup, making sure he wasn't also going to topple this one. They sipped the not-so-hot anymore beverage in silence, none of them knew how to engage conversation, things never were as easy between them during the journey to Erebor and Thorin certainly wasn't the most talkative dwarf in the Company. Had he known Thorin was coming, Bilbo had written down some questions, things he'd like to hear about Erebor and the kingdom and the company, how they were doing, what was their occupation now, all those little things that kept making him dream about the mountain but as he was facing Thorin on that lovely and sunny Sunday morning, his mind seemed as blank as possible and he couldn't ignore the weird tension between them. It was awkward.

“So ..” he forced his lips to move, in order to break the silence. “There's cheese and ham and jam and bread and basically all you can ask for in the pantry, if you're hungry ..”

Thorin was hungry, there was no doubt about it in Bilbo's mind. If Thorin had been traveling all the way from Erebor, or maybe from the Blue Mountains where some of his folk were probably still living; some of them didn't want to move back to Erebor, he surely was starving and Bilbo knew better than anyone what a hungry dwarf was able to eat. But he wouldn't mind it if Thorin devoured the content of his pantry. Not this time.

The king of Erebor took his sweet time to answer, then he said he'd take the same thing as Bilbo and Bilbo made sure to cut extra slices of everything for him. If he had known Thorin was coming, he would have prepared a feast for the king, there was no doubt about this but just like the last time Thorin visited his humble (when compared with Erebor) hole, nothing was ready and Bilbo couldn't help but feel like he was being a bad host to his friend.

Now, this precise thought made him feel both melancholic and distant. Could he only consider Thorin as his friend ? After all that happened, with the Arkenstone, the dragon's sickness, the way Thorin nearly threw him over what was left of Erebor's door .. Sure, the last words they exchanged, before Bilbo left Erebor, had soothed his pain and his heart but part of him never really forgave Thorin for what he did. His stubborn Took side. Sure, it wasn't his fault, the dragon, the gold, the gems, the Arkenstone even, corrupted Thorin's mind and soul and it had been hard for the king under the mountain to fight his affliction but he couldn't forget. Bilbo couldn't just erase the memory from his mind, how cold Thorin had looked into his eyes, ready to kill him.

He had nightmares about this moment, sometimes.

There was no coldness in Thorin's eyes today, Bilbo noticed, glancing several times at Thorin's face just to make sure of it and he seemed as sane as he always was before, during the journey to Erebor. And it was pleasing.

Aware of Bilbo's constant gaze, Thorin tried not to ask if he had something on his face, he hadn't been able to take a proper bath since .. Well, he couldn't remember the last one, it probably meant it had been too long, didn't it ? In any case, he hoped the hobbit wouldn't mind his overall appearance. Thorin made sure to clean his boots as best as he could before knocking, he remembered too well Bilbo's complaints about the carpets the company ruined with their arrival. It really was unlike the hobbit not to talk for so long but Thorin was grateful for the silence. It was refreshing, compared with what he was used to.

“The Shire didn't change” Thorin finally commented, using his pocket knife to make himself a sandwich and he watched Bilbo as the hobbit shrugged, looking outside with a peaceful air on the face.

“Life goes on, as ever” was all he said about the Shire, not noticing Thorin's bitter pout. “What about Erebor though ? How are the others ?”

A small smile crept its way on Thorin's lips and he nodded.

Erebor was fine, he was explaining as Bilbo started eating again, pouring them tea when cups were empty. With Daïn's help, the kingdom was prosper again and looked upon by the other dwarfish realms. Every week, caravans would arrive to supply the mountain with everything that was needed, food, wood for the great forges. Emissaries from many different races would also come for alliances with the dwarves of Erebor, they would send theirs back with treaties of peace, gold and gems.

Politics never was that interesting for Thorin, hence the lack of details but Bilbo didn't need to know more. To be told that Erebor was thriving, after all this time being occupied by Smaug was all he had wanted. He had wanted to help the dwarves take back their home, putting his own life in danger for the sake of people he had met so little time before the first battles. He remembered well the encounter with the trolls, not that far from the Shire and already then did he threw himself in the battle, as insignificant had it been compared with the battle of the Five Armies.

Then, Thorin spoke about the Company, about how they all were happy, living under the mountain with their family for those of them who had one, or among friends for the others. He talked about each and everyone of them, with all the details he could and Bilbo listened with so much interest that he forgot about his cup of tea and his food. Hearing about his friends always made him instantly happy and melancholic at the same time, he had wanted to stay in Erebor, to live among the dwarves and he knew from safe sources that he had a room of his own there, that all he had to do was send a letter so they could prepare it for his arrival but he couldn't leave the Shire just like that. There always should be a Baggins in Bag-end and who would stay here if he left ?

Thorin's voice dropped as he mentioned Fili and Kili, and how envious they had been to know that he was traveling to the Shire and they couldn't follow their uncle and it made Bilbo smile. He missed those two so much, he hadn't seen them forever, it felt like ages and he would have been so happy to meet with them again, to hug them and to tell them how they should visit him more often.

“They asked me to bring you back with me ..” Thorin confessed with half a smile. “To use every mean possible.”

Bilbo couldn't help but scuff. Typical, he thought. Those two always had been a bit extreme and asking Thorin, the king, despite the fact he was their uncle to basically drag Bilbo back to Erebor wasn't a surprise. But it didn't mean Bilbo was going to accept their request.

“You'll tell them they're welcome here anytime but I won't be going to Erebor again” Bilbo smiled and answered, glancing at his cold tea and the food on the table. “I think I had my fair share of adventures for the rest of my life.”

And he did, didn't he ? The road to Erebor hadn't been an easy one, far from that and how many times did he wonder if he wasn't going to get killed by an orc or a goblin, or be forced to watch one of his friends die ? The journey had been an amazing one, despite the risks but Bilbo was quite sure it shortened his life by at least five years from all the stress and the pain. Ten, even, maybe. Maybe this time would be easier, he wouldn't have to look after so many dwarves, Thorin could defend himself and Bilbo knew he was rusty, that Sting had been sitting in one of the chest of his hole for years but he had been able to do it once, he wouldn't have trouble protecting his life a second time. But he couldn't leave Bag-end so easily. And his Took side had way enough adventures to never want to leave the Shire ever again.

Thorin didn't answer. He didn't utter a single word and didn't look pleased or disappointed either. He was being strangely neutral on this and Bilbo forced a smile, adverting his eyes and taping his fingers together, trying to find something to say to change subject. He couldn't bear those icy blue eyes much long, not if Thorin was being so silent.

“Are you planning to stay until diner ?” he suddenly asked. “I mean, there's plenty of food for the two of us, unless the rest of the Company shows up and your pony probably needs to rest and ..”

“I will happily stay.” was Thorin's answer and Bilbo's face lit up just a tiny bit, as he wondered how much time it would be. He'd prepare his best guest room for the king, feed him and show him the Shire if Thorin wanted to. Not that Bilbo was certain it'd be interesting for him, the Shire was a peaceful land without many surprises but he'd guide Thorin around if Thorin asked him to.

Bilbo quickly glanced at the clock, on the chimney's mantle and stood up. Thorin probably needed to rest, if he had traveled all the way from Erebor and he was going to let him make use of the Shire's peace the best he could.

“Are you .. we going somewhere ?” Thorin asked, his brows furrowing in confusion and gazing at Bilbo's agitation.

“Yes we are, your Majesty.” Bilbo nodded and stormed out of the kitchen as quickly as possible when he noticed that Thorin looked annoyed and was about to chide him about the way the Hobbit dared to call his friend.

* * *

It was his favorite spot for most of his favorite activities. Bilbo never shared if with anyone before, not that anyone had the prestige of Thorin. It wasn't as cozy as Bag-end, that was for sure but at least, they'd be able to appreciate the day without staying inside of the walls of Bilbo's house.

To be honest, their way toward Bilbo's spot had been an adventure on its own, because it was away from Hobbiton. Not that far away, they still could perceive Bag-end's main chimney over the Hill but far enough not to be bothered by curious Hobbits. And Bilbo knew the whole town probably knew about his visitor already and was gossiping about him, about them, on how Thorin already came four or five years ago, with many other dwarves and Gandalf the wizard and then, Bilbo had disappeared into thin air without telling anyone where he was heading to.

Together, they had to fight against unkempt vegetation and slippery stones and fierce wasps but they arrived safe and while Bilbo was placing a blanked on the ground for them to sit on, Thorin looked around them. They were on the bank of the Water, safe from curious eyes thanks to high bushes and the place was hoovered by one big oak that provided them cover if it rained and shadow from the summer sun.

This place was Bilbo's favorite spot for fishing, as the Water was deep enough for him to dip his lines; napping, since it was far enough from the town and its constant noise and even eating if he wanted to spend some time outside. And he hoped Thorin would like it just as much as he did but seeing the king settle down, sitting on the blanket and stretching his sore muscles like a cat, the Hobbit was satisfied enough. Thorin seemed content.

“I took our lunch” Bilbo explained, showing his basket. “And we'll fish some trouts for tonight's meal. I'll make them fry with potatoes and mushrooms I just picked yesterday and it'll be perfect with the white wine I got from Bree the other day ..”

“It is perfect” Thorin answered, slowly taking off his belt so he could get rid of his thick tunic that was way too warm for him to handle now, even with the shadow, now only wearing a whitish tunic with a tie on the collar. Bilbo noticed only now that Thorin's hood had been left in Bag-end and it probably wasn't comfortable to travel with such warm clothes in the summer but maybe it wasn't that sunny, east from Bree ? In any case, if Thorin was to stay for a couple of days, Bilbo would make sure his guest had fresh clothes everyday, even if he had to go to Bree and buy some himself.

Using a hand shovel, Bilbo dug near the water, until he could find some worms big enough to use on his lines and he sent the hooks in the water, settled down next to Thorin and sighed. He couldn't help but think about their journey, back then, when they'd stop, make camp to rest, try to fish so they could have better meals. It hadn't been easy to feed all of them and Bilbo always wondered how Bombur did so well despite their lack of supplies. Nobody died from the hunger (Bilbo almost did because he hadn't been used to eat so little) and it had been surprising, as for it had been one long journey.

The Hobbit then glanced at the king, hoping this kind of activity was good enough for Thorin but, seeing Thorin so relaxed beside him, supporting his weight on his hands and his eyes closed, Bilbo knew it was enough. Had he ever seen Thorin looking as relaxed as he was now ? No, not even once.

“So, you didn't tell me ..” Bilbo said after a short while of silence. “How is it, to be the king of Erebor ?”

Thorin cracked an eye open, glanced at the hobbit and sighed, turning his gaze to the water and looking strangely bored now. “Stressful.” he admitted. “And busy. During the day, I don't have a minute for myself and can barely see my family. And it is often that I am woken up in the middle of the night because of some affairs but I guess it in the cost I must pay to keep the throne.”

Bilbo nodded and another question was burning his tongue now, but surely he couldn't ask about it. It'd be so impolite, even more since Thorin looked like he always did during their journey, before they arrived to the mountain. No sign of gold lust or dragon sickness and Bilbo couldn't help but notice the lack of jewels on Thorin, he was only wearing the old rings he had before. And he didn't wear his crown but that probably was because it wasn't really practical for travels.

“Finding time for me to visit you wasn't an easy task either” Thorin then granted, with a new glance toward the Hobbit. “That's why I never was able to come before ..”

Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up a little, under Thorin's heavy gaze and he waved his hand in an embarrassed motion. “It's quite alright” he stuttered. “I know you're all busy with Erebor, it'll take time to give it its past glory back and you all work hard to achieve it.”

Thorin smiled and Bilbo looked away.

“They miss you, you know ? All of them.” Thorin pointed out softly, leaning toward Bilbo as if it was a secret. “There can't be a week without one of them asking for news from you, asking other members of the Company if they received a letter.”  
Bilbo didn't really need to hear about this, he missed the silly dwarves just as much and would have love to stay with them but it had been too difficult. He couldn't have just settled in Erebor, among them. What about Bag-end ? What about all his things ? He couldn't have abandon it all. His father had dug this hole for his wife, for his family. And he wasn't going to let the Sackville-Bagginses put their dirty hands on it, not now, not ever ! He was to stay here, it was his destiny and it couldn't be another way. Even if it meant stayed so far from his friends.

“I'll .. write more, I promise” Bilbo sighed, but he couldn't bear to look at Thorin again. “I miss them too.”

And he did. He hadn't been the same since he came back from the East, the other hobbits … Well, they welcomed him basically asking why he wasn't dead. He came back to Bag-end in the middle of an auction, as his stuff was being sold away to those who'd put the price on it, he had seen Lobelia with his spoons and people dragging his furniture away, seeming as if they were happy he had been declared dead. They had looked at him with suspicion, as if they were waiting for a spell to break, to finally reveal his real identity, he had seen his former friends walk away from him because no Hobbit in their right mind would go on adventures like he did.

He was a pariah now and he didn't enjoy their company anymore. Nor their trivial talks about the weather, nor their contests of the biggest pumpkin. Bilbo didn't even feel like he was a Hobbit anymore, and he had wished it would fade with time, when he'd blend again with his kind and his kins but now Thorin was here, right beside him and watching him with soft eyes ? Bilbo felt like he was never ready to go back at his old safe life anymore anyways.

“Right” the Hobbit quickly stammered, trying not to think about all this. “You'll tell them I have enough bedrooms for them to sleep in, if they'd like.”

A soft laughter came from Thorin, as an answer and Bilbo pulled lightly on his fishing lines before shifting slightly, taping his fingers together and to try and find something to say now. The situation was awkward and even more when Thorin's eyes were on him and it was making Bilbo feel as if he wasn't a good host enough. Entertaining Thorin seemed even harder than he thought before. It had been always easier with the others, because they were more friendly in the first place. But Thorin ? He called him a grocer the first time they met.

Thorin's smile didn't fade, as he sighed and shrugged. “I will tell them, if it is what you really want. Thought I think a holiday in Erebor wouldn't do much harm to you. You look softer than before.”

Thorin's comment made the hobbit stare at him with wide eyes and red cheeks and Bilbo placed his hand on his hip. “Excuse me ?” he called out, his voice in a higher tone than before. “I am a hobbit, I always am soft and ..!”  
“You weren't when you left Erebor with a Mithril chain-mail and an Elvish sword.” Thorin interrupted without losing his smile. “Not as much as you are now, that is.”  
With a frown, Bilbo crossed his arms on his chest, shook his head. “I am sorry that we don't have dragons to fight in the Shire. We don't have enough gold for them to come anyways. There would be too little to hoard and it's probably not worth the effort.”

“Well ...” Thorin began, looking way too confident now. “Your one-fourteenth share of the treasure is ..”

“No!” Bilbo spoke in, looking almost angry now. “Don't talk to me about gold. I don't want to hear about it, I gave it up when I left Erebor and I will not go back on my word. I do not want that cursed gold.”

There. He had spoken the word without even thinking about it. Cursed. It was all he could think now, when he heard about treasures and gold and gems. It was cursed and it got him nearly killed by a dear friend. Those weren't good memories and Bilbo hoped he'd be able to forget them when he'd grow old. He only wanted to keep the good sides of the trip and forget about the rest. About goblins and orcs and trolls and pain and death.

And he thought Thorin was going to speak about it now, to try and convince him to take his share. By the way, was it the purpose of Thorin's visit in the Shire ? To pay his debts ? The contract had said Bilbo would get a part of the treasure and when the battle was over, when he had been ready to leave, he made sure to cancel this part of the deal. He didn't need gold and certainly not dragon-cursed gold. On his way home, he had dug up the chest the dwarves buried after their encounter with the trolls and it was plenty enough for him to buy the entire Shire if he wanted to. Enough to last a lifetime. He didn't need Erebor's gold.

But Thorin didn't speak again. He turned back to the river, lost in thoughts and they didn't speak again until lunch but even then, only commodities were exchanged and they both were grateful for it. Bilbo didn't want to hear about gold again and Thorin didn't want to anger Bilbo. He was here as a friend.

By noon, the sky began to change. Dark clouds charged with rain came with the west wind and Bilbo couldn't stop glancing up as he was asking himself why weather had to ruin this day. It had been such a lovely Sunday until now, with a cloudless blue sky and warmth and butterflies and bees lazily flying around, doing their job. Now, the air seemed to become heavy on his shoulders and it wasn't good for fishing. It was even surprising no fish was caught on his hook yet, he never was a bad fisher and he'd have to improvise for dinner if he couldn't catch any. He hoped Thorin wouldn't mind it but as he was going to ask the dwarf about it, Thorin glanced at him.

“The sickness .. The gold sickness” he started, his voice deeper than normal. “It doesn't affect me anymore. I am truly sorry for hurting you and ..”

“It is the past now.” Bilbo sighed and shook his head. “No need to be sorry, it is all forgotten.”

“Is it really ?”

Biting the inside of his cheek because Thorin could read right through his lie, Bilbo shrugged. Maybe it could never be forgotten but he couldn't hate Thorin. Never could, and he'd never be able to. Not after all they endured together, not after all this time. He hated the gold and the dragon but not Thorin. Never Thorin.

“Listen, Bilbo ..” Thorin whispered, leaning toward the Hobbit and Bilbo's eyes widened a bit when he felt Thorin's fingers brush against his. “It shouldn't have happened this way. I thought I'd be strong enough to resist, because I had witnessed my grandfather's madness. I was a fool.”

“No.” Bilbo sighed, shaking his head. “It was .. It was so much gold, and the Arkenstone .. Even I could feel its appeal. And as a dwarf .. I don't think you could have resisted it, even with how stubborn you are !”

There was an hesitation, in Thorin's behavior but he chuckled deeply and Bilbo couldn't help but watch him do so. His face seemed older than ever, because of the little wrinkles around his eyes and his graying hair and beard. How old was Thorin anyways ? He never asked, it was never relevant but dwarves lived longer than hobbits, that Bilbo was sure of.

“Am I stubborn now ?”

“Oh yes you are, don't try to deny it.” Bilbo grumbled, shaking his head on disbelief. Was Thorin laughing at him now ? “You are the most stubborn and clot-head and stupid dwarf I've ever met and .. And it is a wonder you're still alive !”

Thorin's smile faded slowly and he dropped his gaze on their hands. Bilbo's fingers were hooked around his and they were so hot against his callous skin, it felt amazing. The hobbit couldn't help but follow his gaze and he bit his lip, with an embarrassed blush but something felt wrong. So wrong he could almost taste it, touch it and why were his eyes stinging like that ? Why did he feel like crying now ? There was no reason for him to cry. Thorin was here, he was alive and they were almost holding hands.

“The Arkenstone is gone now. It was buried before your departure from Erebor.” the dwarf said in a quiet tone. “No dwarf will ever suffer of its appeal ever again.”  
Bilbo frowned, trying not to rub his eyes as to erase his weakness. “Good.” he whispered, nodding to himself. “It is better that way.”

Silent fell between them, as Thorin's thumb slowly began to trace circles on Bilbo's hand and the Hobbit couldn't help but breath in a little harder than before and looking away to make sure Thorin wouldn't see how he really felt. Even if Bilbo had no idea why he was feeling so nostalgic out of the blue. Was it because he missed the company too much ? No, no, it wasn't the same feeling. Thinking about the company usually made him happy. Not .. despaired.

Was it because of his feelings toward Thorin ? Stupid hobbit. Thorin was a dwarf king. He had no interest for a simple halfling. Feelings ? Come on, Bilbo Baggins, he thought to himself, trying to ignore the dwarf's gaze on him. You barely knew him. You haven't seen him in years. You can't say you still love him, can you ? And he never showed any interest toward you. He insulted you. Called you a grocer. And thought you fled home when he couldn't find you anymore.

But as Thorin's fingers wrapped themselves around his hand, Bilbo could feel his heart race in his chest and he dropped his head with a sigh. It had been easy to deny it all when Thorin didn't show any interest to him. But now ? Now the dwarf was so close Bilbo could feel their shoulders brush against each other and Thorin was leaning toward him in a casual manner, as if it all was natural to him. As if it was exactly where he wanted to be and Bilbo couldn't help but wonder if Thorin was even conscious of their proximity. But Thorin could feel their shoulders brushing, couldn't he ? He couldn't have missed it.

Bilbo shivered when he felt Thorin's hot breath run through his hair as the dwarf was so close and he swallowed hard, when he tried to think of a way of escaping this weird moment. Not that he wanted to but .. Well, this wasn't normal. This wasn't their regular relationship and it was scaring him. Thorin couldn't be his usual self, he probably was under some sort of a spell and Bilbo had do do something, to break the moment. He was panicking and he shuddered when Thorin's .. what was it ? His nose ? His lips ? brushed against his forehead but hopefully, there was a noise coming from the river and he quickly turned away from the dwarf, pulling on his fishing line until he could drag a trout on the shore.

Proud of himself and hiding how embarrassed he now was, Bilbo looked up at the king. Thorin looked .. Amused. Why was he amused now ? Why did he looked like he was laughing at him ? But Bilbo kept his facade smile and nodded, unable to look at the other in the eyes still.

“I guess we need just one more and we'll have our diner !”

Thorin chuckled, Bilbo forced a laugh and they were back at being silent with Bilbo sitting as far away from the dwarf as he could, by the edge of the plaid. Now, he was being ridiculous, Bilbo knew. Childish, even and probably impolite toward his friend, especially after all this time. Thorin could reach him if he wanted to, that was obvious. For what purpose ? Bilbo didn't really want to think about it. They had been so close, just moments before and it felt so strangely amazing and both intimate and foreign at the same time and the hobbit wasn't sure he liked those feelings. They were making him agitated, stressed even and he preferred not to push his luck. As for the touch on his forehead, it probably had been Thorin's mistake. The king couldn't have meant for this touch. No. He had no reason to do so.

After a couple of minutes, Thorin settled down for a nap, his back to Bilbo and using the clothes he got rid off earlier as a pillow and Bilbo waited to hear his soft snore to breath again. Not that he wasn't breathing before but he had watched the dwarf lie down with apprehension, as he he had been scared that Thorin was going to .. jump on him or anything like that but it didn't happen. And Bilbo was able to calm down, to sooth the blush on his cheeks.

A louder snore made the hobbit jump and Bilbo glared at the dwarf fast asleep beside him but he ended up relaxing now that Thorin was napping. He hoped it'd last for a couple of hours at least. Thorin probably needed it, if he was able to fall asleep so quickly, the journey to the Shire was long and tiring and even more if the dwarf met with some enemies along the way.

Thinking about it, Bilbo frowned. Was it normal for a king to travel alone, with all the dangers they met before ? They might have won the battle of the Five Armies and made sure the orcs wouldn't attack Erebor again, Azog the Defiler was dead now and it'd need time for the orcs to find a new powerful leader. But there were still the goblins, in the Misty Mountains, and the spiders in Mirkwood, and trolls somewhere in between. Was it really safe for Thorin to travel on his own ?  
But he couldn't see any blood stains on Thorin's clothes, nor cuts or other injuries on his skin and it was enough reassurance for him.

* * *

Thorin slept for three hours.

In the meanwhile, Bilbo had been able to catch three other fishes. One of them had been a tad to small and he put it back into the river so it could grow but the two others joined the first one he pulled out of the water in his fishing basked. He was going to have to start cooking soon, if he wanted the fishes to taste good. He'd have to make sure there was enough embers in his cooking stove, he'd have to peal the potatoes, slice them, fry them, flake the fishes, get rid of their inside without spoiling the meat, cook them, do so with the mushrooms too. It was going to take him so much time but he didn't have the heart to wake Thorin, when Thorin looked absolutely peaceful in his sleep.

Bilbo hadn't been able not to look at the dwarf. Well, first, because it was impossible since that in his sleep, Thorin rolled on his other side, his face to the Hobbit and looked terribly beautiful. This was a word Bilbo Baggins could use for many things. Sunsets and sunrises were beautiful, blooming flowers and small animals too. Thorin Oakenshield ? The word didn't suit him the least. He would have needed something even greater than that. Because to him, Thorin was before the sun and the flowers and all the beautiful images he could imagine. Bilbo knew his heart was speaking now, and not his head and it was frustrating because he knew this, all this, was too good to be true, that Thorin probably was way too tired to be aware of how close they had been just before his nap.

But also .. Bilbo was feeling like he couldn't watch Thorin's face enough. Feelings aside, it was a need. He needed to look at the dwarf. As if to make sure Thorin really was here, as if to ensure this wasn't a dream. Why would it be one anyways ? Bilbo was feeling very much awake and he had no reason to doubt but .. Maybe was it because it had been too long since their last meeting ? It felt like an eternity (feelings included, this time) and Bilbo hoped Thorin was going to stay for a couple of days, at least. The king probably needed to rest, he probably needed some holidays far from the stress he described before. It was a wonder Thorin's entire mane didn't become totally gray from it.

The menace of the dark gray clouds still loomed above their head but, it didn't look as if it was going to rain soon. Or at least, the hobbit prayed it wouldn't, so their day wasn't ruined. It'd be a shame if they had to cut it short because of some stupid summer rain.

When Thorin began to stir in his sleep, growling in his beard and stretching his sore muscles from the uncomfortable floor, Bilbo quickly adverted his gaze, hoping he'd look as if he was concentrated on his fishing rather than on the king's face and after a couple of seconds, Thorin finally sat up, his back to the river and looking as if he hadn't slept in years. Which he probably didn't, if his days were as busy as he claimed.

Without a word, the dwarf then ran his hands in his hair, scratched his beard, sighed and groaned and he glanced at the hobbit.

“How long did I sleep ?” he asked in a deeper tone than Bilbo was used to and Bilbo answered and Thorin sighed once more. The dwarf looked even more tired than before, as if sleeping didn't help at all and Bilbo offered him a shy smile and a shrug.

“I would like to catch one more fish so there are some leftovers for tomorrow. If you don't mind.” he added as he noticed Thorin's frown but the king nodded quickly and grabbed his clothes so he could put them on again. The atmosphere around them was still hot and heavy but a cold breeze was blowing now and it wasn't comfortable enough anymore to sit there in his simple tunic.

“I miss Erebor” the dwarf admitted after a short moment and Bilbo glanced at him, not knowing what to answer just yet. It wasn't a surprise that Thorin would miss the mountain, even after such a short while. He had wanted to take it back for years, he had wanted to give his people their home back and Bilbo did everything he could for that purpose. Even stealing the Arkenstone from Thorin. And it nearly got him killed but it had been worth it, didn't it ? Thorin eventually snapped out of his sickness. Thorin already looked more like himself during the battle, back then but now ? Now he looked like the dwarf he met in Bag-end, before the whole story began. And it felt a bit like home.

“Don't worry” Bilbo grinned, sighing softly as he couldn't even look at the dwarf anymore. “You'll be there soon. You need to rest, you were snoring so loud it scared the fishes and I heard some people asking if a bear was sleeping by the river ..”

Thorin smiled, glancing one more time at the hobbit and he breathed out through his nose, as if resolved to do something.

“Come with me. Back to Erebor.”

Almost immediately, Bilbo's eyes widened and he tried hard not to stare at the dwarf, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to say no to those icy blue eyes but he did and Bilbo found himself trapped. Thorin's head was low, his hands joined, his arms resting on his knees, and most of his expression was hidden from him by a curtain of hair. All he could see was his eyes, between locks of hair and he stuttered several times, unable to form words now.

“I-I .. I am sorry Thorin, very much sorry but I can't !”

“Why not ?” demanded the dwarf, straightening his back and towering the shaky hobbit.

“I can't ! Who will take care of Bag-end if I am gone ?” Bilbo asked, lowering his eyes and chewing on his lip.

“Who did when you followed the company to Erebor ?”

“Well, Hamfast was in charge of ..” the hobbit started with a frown.

“It is settled then.” Thorin interrupted.

“Excuse me but it is not !”

Thorin's eyes seemed to darken on the spot but Bilbo looked up and wouldn't turn his gaze away anymore. He wasn't going to let the dwarf decide, not this time and if Bilbo didn't want to leave the Shire anymore, he wasn't going to do it.

“So, it seems I am not the only stubborn person here ..” the dwarf commented but it only made Bilbo angrier, in a way. He didn't like this tone, in Thorin's voice. It reminded him too much of … Of the sick Thorin, the one who was ready to end his life.

“I won't .. I can't travel half Middle Earth again, I can't .. leave again.” Bilbo explained, in a pleading tone. “This is my home, this whole place is my home and ..”

“Do you not wish to see your friends again ?” Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow. “It doesn't need to ..”

“You don't understand, Thorin” Bilbo sighed, looking away and running his hand in his hair. Could the dwarves be more clueless ?

“Then do explain me the .. reasons of your refusal.”

Bilbo almost slapped his hand on his face. Here he was again, the stubborn dwarf that would never let go, that would never give up. Ah, it was typical of Thorin and even if his words were gentle, his tone not so much. Bilbo didn't like it, he didn't like to be ordered around like this. He wasn't part of the company anymore. He wasn't a dwarf after all. He was hired to be a burglar. Nothing more.

Why did you even start having feelings for him, Bilbo Baggins ? He thought, silent as he was trying to order his thoughts and he shook his head. Possibly because Thorin was stubborn and stupid and beautiful and grand and how could he not have fallen for him anyways ?

“I want to go back. So badly.” Bilbo eventually admitted, crossing his arms on his chest as if to prevent his heart from jumping out of his chest because it was beating too hard. “I .. Erebor was magnificent and I would have loved to go around and be witness of all its wonders and .. I would have loved to stay with you all. I loved .. I love all the members of the company dearly, as if they were a part of my family.”

There was a pause, as Bilbo was trying to gather himself and not just spill his secret out of the blue, he was sure Thorin wouldn't understand this either.  
“The other Hobbits they .. When I came back, they thought I was dead, they were selling my things, I almost lost Bag-end. Now, they barely talk to me and ..”

“If so, why won't you follow me ?”

There it was again, the overwhelming need to cry and this time, Bilbo had a hardest time to conceal it and he sniffled hard and looked aside while he was drying his eyes. This was annoying. And really hard to understand. Why was he crying over something as stupid as that ? Thorin was inviting him to Erebor, so he could meet with his friends again, so he could live a happier life. He had wanted so for a long time now. Leaving the Shire didn't seem as dangerous as before the journey to the mountain, and it wasn't going to be as dangerous, surely.

But those tears .. They weren't of happiness from Thorin's offer. Nor relief, nor frustrated. No, he was feeling .. sad. So sad. Sadder than ever in his life and Bilbo snorted.

“Why would you even want me to come ? I stole the Arkenstone and was partly responsible of your fall deep into the sickness and ..”

Bilbo wasn't able to finish his rant. He had wanted to. To get rid of everything, to spit it out and finally appease his mind from all this but he wasn't allowed to. By Thorin's lips. On his. As in, kissing. And it took his brain at least five seconds to process it before he was able to react and try to pull away but Thorin's hand found the nape of his neck and Bilbo gave in. Not because he was accepting the kiss without protests, oh, Thorin was going to hear about it for years. Kissing him to shut him up was the worst reason to kiss him but right now, he wasn't in the mood to protest. The dwarf that he loved was kissing him and even if it was for a bad reason, Bilbo was going to take it like the hobbit he was, and he'd give Thorin something to think about.

So, he kissed back, not as gently as Thorin was because he was still angry about the dwarf and as soon as the kiss would end, he'd tell Thorin all the reasons why he wasn't going to go back to Erebor. But soon, Thorin's second hand was on his cheek and the kiss became more passionate and Bilbo almost forgot his name. He almost forgot he was in the Shire, how his body felt. (It felt numb). He forgot he was a hobbit, even and he allowed himself to place a hand on Thorin's chest

The moment was perfect. Really. If Bilbo put their conversation aside for a while and only focused on the kiss, it probably was one of the most intense moment of his life since he left Erebor, if not the most intense one. But it had to rain, didn't it ? Thunder rolled above them and it started to rain so heavily out of the blue. They both tried to ignore it at first, to continue kissing as if it was keeping them alive but both of them knew they couldn't stay here. And as much cover the oak was providing them, they were soon soaked and Bilbo was the one to break the kiss and he pushed his now damp hair back from his eyes, started pulling his fishing lines out of the water. He also did his best to ignore Thorin's quiet laughter beside him and they quickly grabbed their things and ran to Bag-end.

When they arrived, gathering Thorin's things inside, Bilbo made sure to lock the door behind them and, ignoring how wet his clothes were, he went to close the windows and he made sure to revive the fire in the kitchen and put some water to boil. They needed to warm themselves up a little if they didn't want to catch a cold, or even worse and he called out for Thorin, ordered him to go to the guest bedroom so he could change his clothes, to dry his hair, to settle there. In the meantime, Bilbo lit up the fire in the sitting room, made sure Thorin sat there, as close to the fireplace as he could when Thorin reappeared and he then babbled that he was going to start cooking now, to busy his mind.

Well, he did change his clothes first, gathered Thorin's to put them away in a basket so he could wash them on another day. Then, he almost locked himself in the kitchen, to make sure the damn dwarf wasn't going to try and kiss him again.  
Kiss him. Thorin had kissed him. To shut him up and that's what was making it both weird and confusing. Had Thorin really meant to kiss him ? Or had it been out of annoyance, or anger ? In any case, Bilbo couldn't help but feel as lost as he was. Yes, he had feelings for the dwarf, and pretty strong ones since they didn't fade the least since they parted but it didn't mean he had to give in. He enjoyed the kiss, he made the most out of it because he knew he wasn't going to be given any other chance at it. It had been a one time thing.

Sure, he could remember well the way Thorin held him, after they escaped the goblelins, and he remembered when he showed Thorin the acorn he took from Beorn's garden and those had been amazing opportunities too but it never happened.

Also... It didn't solve the matter, nor their argument. Bilbo wanted to go back to Erebor, to live among his friends, those who welcomed him (even if reluctantly at first) for their quest, those who made him feel a bit at home, even if when he was so far from Bag-end. He wanted to see them smile, to hear them speak about their life, about how happy they were now they were back in Erebor. He wanted to get drunk with them, to taste the dwarfish ale they all kept talking about. He wanted to roam around Erebor, learn all its corners, visit Dale as it probably wasn't ruins anymore.

He wanted to be witness of the results of their journey. And take it as his reward, over any piece of Erebor's gold.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't leave his home again, not like that, not knowing their wouldn't be any member of his family to keep it safe. (And to keep it safe from that damn Lobelia). Bag-end was part of him and even if Hamfast could tend to it, Bilbo couldn't just let it go.

Lost in thoughts, Bilbo didn't even notice he stopped peeling the potatoes in front of him and he eventually sighed. There was no need to over-think this. His decision was made and nothing could change his mind. So he continued with the cooking, his heart lighter and his mind busy with all the things he still had to do before diner. Soon, the fishes were ready to be fried, along with the potatoes, the mushrooms were cut in slices, spices were ready but it was a bit too soon to eat just yet so he decided to go to Thorin. And tell him his decision. As simply as that.

Thorin didn't move at all from the spot Bilbo placed him earlier. Well, he probably moved since he had his pipe in hand and was smoking now, his eyes lost in the fire. He didn't react when the Hobbit reached for his own pipe and his tobacco and sat not far from him. And Bilbo glanced at the dwarf several times, wondering what was the best way to inform him of his decision, to tell him properly and once for all that no, he wasn't going to go back to Erebor but his resolves faded when he noticed how relaxed and at peace Thorin currently was. And he made the best out of the moment too, smoking and puffing smoke and listening to the sound of the rain, still heavily pouring outside when they were comfortably settled next to the fireplace.

The end of the day and the diner happened in the exact same mood. None of them wanted to break the comfortable silence, they didn't want to argue again. They hadn't seen each other for years and they both wanted their reunion to be peaceful. At least for that first day. They'd have all the time to argue later, and for how long Thorin intended to stay. Bilbo didn't mind the length of it. He'd welcome Thorin for a whole year, if Thorin wanted to stay that long.

Thorin then washed the dishes and Bilbo didn't argue, mostly because he wasn't sure he was ready to talk yet. There was something so domestic about Thorin cleaning his plate in Bag-end and Bilbo was sure he'd ever grow bored of watching it from afar. Not that this was a wise thing to think about in his position, but he wasn't going to share his thoughts with anyone, not even Thorin. The dwarf king probably didn't want to hear a hobbit telling him he looked almost normal when doing chores. Almost, because there always was something so terribly regal in Thorin, no matter what he did.

A couple of minutes later, they found themselves back in the sitting room. Bilbo comfortable in his favorite armchair, his feet on a pouf and ready to light his pipe, Thorin leaning against the fireplace's mantel, his arms crossed and lost in thoughts, once again. However, this time, Bilbo needed to speak, he needed an explanation. At least to know why Thorin did was he did. His mind won't find any rest if he doesn't know.

“You kissed me.” the hobbit stated and Thorin's answer was a grunt, at first. Bilbo didn't even dare looking up but the dwarf didn't seem to mind it anyways.

“I did” he eventually mumbled. “And I am in need to do it again.”

Surprised, and at loss of words, Bilbo snapped his head up, only to see Thorin step closer, place his hand on his cheek and soon, their lips were locked again and Bilbo let it happen. If one time was already unbelievable, what could he say about a second time, a second kiss ? In the same day ? Now, that was a dream, it couldn't be another way but if it was, he didn't want to wake up, ever.

When they parted, Bilbo looked away, with red cheeks and a ragged breath. Thorin's lips brushed against his temples, making him shiver hard and he closed his eyes, shook his head.

“Let's move to the bedroom.” Thorin murmured and grabbed his hand and pulled and Bilbo blindly followed. A shiver was running down his spine, raising hair all over his body, making him almost gasp when he felt Thorin's free hand on the small of his back and Bilbo did his best not to ruin the whole thing. He didn't want to ruin the mood, he didn't want to open his eyes and look at Thorin, only to realize that the dwarf was only laughing at him and Bilbo swallowed hard when he was sat on his bed, and he shifted when Thorin's hands traveled from his knees to his hips, only to pull him closer, to embrace him.

Even if he didn't want to, Bilbo couldn't help but open his eyes and he gazed down at Thorin's graying hair, dared to place a hand on top of his head and he rested his chin there, hoping Thorin couldn't hear his heart beat so hard. He didn't want to ask what was happening, he didn't want to ask why Thorin stopped. Not that he'd be willing to have sex that quickly. Not that he'd be willing to have sex at all. All he wanted now was one more kiss and going to bed together with Thorin. He was feeling so tired, so old and Bilbo didn't understand why but he wasn't going to fight it.

“If I had done this during our adventure, would you have accepted my affection ?”  
Thorin's word seemed to echo around him and Bilbo sighed silently, rubbing his thumb on the dwarf's hair.

“Why are you doing this, Thorin ?” the hobbit asked but he felt like he already knew the answer. And why was his voice sounding so foreign to him ?

“I never was able to let go.” Thorin chuckled. “Even after all this time. But this is my chance, my only chance to bring you back. The others are waiting for you. Will you travel with me ?”

Thorin looked up, in expectation. His blue eyes held a strange hue, there was so much melancholy in his look, so much love that Bilbo had a hard time believing what he was seeing. He couldn't even look away, scared it might disappear, once for all. And he had to answer, he had to tell Thorin he couldn't follow him, because he couldn't go on an adventure just like the last time. There were so many things he had to do first, he'd have to make sure Hamfast was going to take care of his home, he had to write his last book, to tell some people he loved them.

Bilbo slowly leaned down, his lips dry from his breathing only and his body so rusty it might stop working anytime now but he watched, as Thorin closed his eyes when he kissed the dwarf, and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and everything around him started to spin. He was dizzy from the kiss, dizzy from Thorin's hands grabbing his hips as if he was scared the hobbit might disappear.

“Bilbo ?” Thorin called gently, asking for an answer and Bilbo eventually nodded. He didn't want to leave just now, he didn't want to but if he really had to, well .. better do it in company of a friend. And Thorin beamed up at him, smiling between what looked like tears of happiness and Bilbo never saw such a heartbreaking image in his long life but he was sure he was never going to forget it.

They kissed one more time, Bilbo wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck, as if to find some anchor to rely on but Thorin soon broke the embrace, caressed his cheek. “You should lie down now ..” he advised and Bilbo nodded, feeling too weak to sit still. The hobbit placed his head on his favorite pillow, watched the dwarf shift closer, fingers tangled in his golden locks and drying his eyes with the back of his hand.

“How do you feel ?” Thorin asked, his voice cracking softly and looking like a mess himself but Bilbo smiled, as if to reassure his friend, moved a bit closer so he could feel Thorin's warmth and he shrugged.

“Ah, well ..” the hobbit whispered, closing his eyes and shivering as Thorin rested his head on his but the dwarf laughed when he heard Bilbo's last words : “If this is to be my last adventure .. I am glad you are with me, Thorin Oakenshield. Thank you for waiting for me this time.”

* * *

It was a Sunday, just like any other Sunday but he felt it before he could witness it. It never was like Bilbo not to show up for breakfast and Frodo knew something was wrong with his uncle. And he knew that one hundred and thirty one years old was old enough and he knew that Bilbo always had been closer to death than to his youth, especially since the moment he gave up on the Ring but it still hurt to find his uncle lying in bed, eyes closed and unmoving.

Gandalf joined him after what felt an eternity, long after his tears had dried, the wizard stood beside him, resting his hand on his shoulder for reassurance and Frodo eventually looked up.

“He is smiling” he stated, and it was true. Bilbo was gone with a smile, one he hadn't seen in years and his hand closed around his favorite handkerchief.

The wizard laughed, to Frodo's disbelief, and he then smiled at the younger hobbit, shuffling his hair. “Of course he is.” Gandalf nodded, glancing at Bilbo. “He is not alone. Your uncle was always a sociable hobbit but .. I am sure there is quite a merry gathering waiting for him where he is heading. Trust me on this, Frodo. Bilbo is on its way to one amazing adventure .. One that will last forever.”


End file.
